You won't always be there
by addie's-intern
Summary: Addison and Derek are having a rough time with their marriage but when someone from their past comes in, they'll be forced to work on it. Totally AU. **I bumped the rating for just in case.**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

Rainy days suck. They suck even more when the one thing you think you did right is the one thing that's going down the drain and you feel like you can't do anything about it. When you feel like you're drowning with that wonderful thing that isn't so wonderful anymore. But then there are the days when you feel all hopeful and strong enough to fight for just a little longer. And those are the days we use to make it count.

"Who's presenting?" Miranda Bailey asked at six thirty am when she entered room 2234.

"Audrey Walsh, twenty years old. Was admitted last night when she came in complaining with pain while urinating, increased urinary frequency, and pelvic pain." Alex said to Dr. Bailey.

"Treatment plan?"

"Keep her over night and give her some anti-biotic for the bladder infection." Alex said.

"Wrong, Dr… Karev. You were supposed to say that you're paging Addison Shepherd and have her check me out." Audrey piped up.

Everybody looked at the young girl who apparently knew the world-class surgeon and had a close relationship with. It was very unusual for someone to ask for a specific doctor, let alone a girl to request specifically for Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd by name.

"I'm sorry, but Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd is…" Alex began but was cut off by Addison.

"Right here." Addison said and entered the room.

A grin graced on her face when she came to see the girl who was sitting on the bed. The whole group of interns turned to look at her and were taken aback because of her smile and because she was smiling like this with a patient. It had been so long since she had smile like that. They had only seen her smile like that a handful of times.

"Hey Addiebug!" Audrey squealed and the whole group was left in shock. Who the hell was this girl calling Addison that?

Addison smiled brightly and hugged the young girl. "Let the doctor finish and then we'll talk." Addison told Audrey and looked at Karev.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd is here, so I don't have to page her." Karev finished.

"Dr. Karev, what Audrey came complaining are symptoms of…?" Addison asked, like if she was testing him.

"One billion things." Alex responded after the rest of the group had left. He was once again on her service and like every other day, he was being smart with her.

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "Then go study up and come up with a diagnosis, because we can't work without one." Addison told him sharply.

"Ouch, mommy hasn't lost her touch." Audrey giggled. Addison looked at her and winked at her.

"Karev, go!" Addison shooed him away and he left the girls to their talk.

Addison giggled and Audrey scooted so she could sit on her bed with her.

"I missed you." Audrey said and hugged Addison.

"I missed you too kiddo." Addison hugged her.

"You think your Manhattan ass is good enough to not phone your first girl in the longest time?" Audrey reprimanded Addison playfully.

"My Manhattan ass is definitely not good enough to not call. I'm sorry. How have you been though?" Addison asked.

"Good. And I've been better." Audrey looked down at her hands.

She had a secret that she desperately wanted to keep to herself. But Addison being Addison, she knew better. She studied Audrey carefully and feared that there was something seriously wrong with her. Audrey was her first girl. She had been the first baby that she had performed solo surgery on, that's why she was so special to Addison. She remembered that she wouldn't leave the NICU for hours at the time so she could spend as much time as she could with Audrey. She would even pass amazing surgeries because she wanted to spend time with her special little girl. Derek and her had been the girl's parents for a few weeks while she recovered. But then time came to turn her in to Social Services and Addison was devastated.

"_Add, Social Services is here. They want…" Derek began softly but the huge lump on his throat wouldn't allow him to go on._

"_I can't turn her in, Derek. I just can't. It's not ok for this beautiful baby girl to be thrown in to a foster home like that. I just…I can't." Addison cried as she held the baby close to her._

"_I know. But they have to take her. Addie, I'll… I'll take her to them. She'll be alright. She'll be with a good family who will love her and who will cherish her, and someday maybe, you can see her again. But she has to go now with them." Derek cuddled his wife in his arms as she sobbed hysterically. _

"_It's not fair, Derek. She's so small and so beautiful and so perfect. I love her so, so much." Addison cried into his chest as Derek caressed her red locks._

"_She'll be alright. Everything will be alright." Derek said. _

"_We can adopt her Derek. We can." Addison suddenly looked up. They had had that conversation a few times now and it always ended up in an argument. _

"_We both know we can't have her Add. We've talked about it. We have to concentrate on being doctors first so we can have a secure future for our kids." Derek said._

"_Derek…please…" Addison begged. _

"_No Addison. We can't have a child right now." Derek said._

"_Then you're not getting anywhere near her. I'm taking her down to them myself." Addison pushed him away from her. She was so angry and so hurt. _

_She picked up the sleeping infant, whom she had placed in the bassinette and took her down to them. She asked the Social Services man to please be sure to give the foster parents her card just in case something happens after the surgery. At least that was the excuse. She just wanted the baby to have a way of contacting her when she grew up._

"Huh?" Addison was pulled from her trance.

"Geez, ignore me more, will you? I asked where is daddy?" Audrey asked.

"Oh, sorry. Um…he's in surgery. I'll let him know you're here." Addison said and stood silent for a second.

"Why are_ you_ here?" She asked curious, narrowing her eyes. She still couldn't put her finger on what was going on.

"Couldn't I come visit my mom and dad?" Audrey asked.

"Yes you can. But visiting and being in a bed with an IV hooked to your arm are two very different things, Aud. What's going on?" Addison asked worried.

"What is always wrong with me mom?" Audrey asked and panic surged through Addison.

"It's back?" Addison asked in shock.

"And I'm pregnant." Audrey said.

A/N: So this is the first chapter. There are a few more to come. Let me know what you all think. Thank you. And yes, I know this ship has long sank, but a girl can dream, can she?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I never expected to have that amount of support. Like I told every one of you, this story will be updated regularly. Just keep reading. I promise you'll love it. And a million thanks to Zoe for the cool beta-ing. Thanks for the note right in the middle of the story, that line made me laugh too. ;)

Ok, on this chapter we see a little more of Audrey. And let me just say, that she has a whip for a tongue. Read, you'll see.

Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Derek had just stepped out of the OR when he saw Addison. She smiled weakly at him and he did the same thing. They had been trying to fix their broken marriage, but nothing seemed to be working. Addison approached him and sighed, thinking of a way to tell him that their little girl was here.

"Not now, Addison." He said quietly and began to walk away.

"I haven't said one word to you and already you're giving me the 'not now Addison'?" Addison questioned, placing a hand on her hip.

"I don't have time to talk about whatever it is that you need. Unless it's medical." Derek responded.

"Then make time for your daughter. She's here." Addison said angrily.

Derek stopped dead in his tracks and spun around. He walked back to her and sighed. "Why is she here? Is she alright?" Derek demanded.

"She's asking for you Derek. I think you should go talk to her." Addison said, not answering his questions.

"Addison, is she okay?" Derek asked again.

"I have to go. She's in room 2234." Addison stated and walked away from him.

Derek turned and left for Audrey's room. When he got there, he stood at the doorway just watching his daughter reading the old and crippled version of Matilda. He smiled lovingly at the memory that popped into his head.

_It was three months after Audrey's seventh birthday when Derek received a phone call._

_"Hello?" Derek answered._

_"Hi daddy. Guess what?" The giggly voice of a very proud seven year old sounded at the other end of the phone._

_"Hey princess. What do I need to guess?" Derek immediately grinned. Hearing her voice always made him so happy._

_"I finished Matilda. And I did it all by myself. I only asked my dad for help with the big words. But I wouldn't let them read it to me. Are you proud of me?" She asked with a giggle. She was so excited with her accomplishment._

_"I'm very proud, princess. Now you have to read mommy's book." Derek said to her as a single tear escaped him. He was so unbelievably proud of Audrey._

_"I'm starting it tonight. Is mommy around?" Audrey questioned._

_"Alright then. And I'm sorry no. Mommy is in surgery right now. I'll tell her you called, though." Derek offered._

_"Ok daddy. I'll talk to you later. I just called to tell you I read it. I love you and tell mommy I love her." Audrey said with an obvious grin on her face._

_"Alright princess. I'll tell mommy, and I love you too." Derek said to her._

_"Bye daddy. Have a nice day. And daddy?" Audrey said._

_"Yes baby?" Derek asked._

_"It's a beautiful day to save lives. I'm proud of you too… 'I'm coming'…Sorry daddy. I have to go. I have to help my mom set the table. Bye." Audrey said._

_Derek smiled at her quote. He had taught her that on her birthday and it had stuck with her. Another tear escaped him when she said she was proud of him._

_"It's okay. You go and help your mom. Be a good little girl, princess. Bye." Derek said._

_"I will." Audrey said and hung up._

_Derek sighed and hung up. He took a minute and then went back to work._

"Daddy!" Audrey squealed when she looked up.

"Hey princess. Reading that book again?" Derek asked as he entered the room.

"It's one of my favourites. But you already knew that." Audrey hugged Derek.

"Yeah." Derek said and hugged her.

"I've missed you kid." Derek said when he pulled away.

"Both mommy and you think that your Manhattan asses are good enough to not call your kid. And she already apologized. So, your turn." Audrey said.

"You're too full of yourself, you know that?" Derek laughed.

"I'm Addison's daughter, something was bound to rub off. Now say you're sorry." Audrey said with a spoiled little girl grin on her face.

"I'm sorry." Derek said simply.

"Good. Apology accepted. Now, what's with you? You look old and tired." Audrey laughed.

"Be nice. And you know what's with me." Derek said with a sigh.

"You're an ass, daddy. You should just accept that she slept with Mark and move on. You were at fault too, you know." Audrey said.

"Watch your mouth. And you stopped calling Mark uncle?"

"It was the least I could do. But I did it to support mommy, so don't flatter yourself." Audrey said and shot him a look.

"Oh." Derek said a bit disappointed.

"If you would have been the better man, you would have forgiven her and made her forget that Mark ever laid hands on her. But no, you went running for the hills and from what I heard, it's literally the hills. Daddy, you should have fought for her. You should have seen her how destroyed she was when you left. She cried for days. Savvy and I had to pick up the pieces that you left broken behind. So you earned the 'you're an ass' part from me." Audrey explained.

"Baby, things are a little more complicated than that." Derek said. He was in shock. He didn't know that Audrey had been there to help Addison through.

"Well let me uncomplicated it for you. You were absent. You didn't notice her. You made promises and you broke them. You wouldn't even touch her. You forgot important dates and you'd always send Mark. You practically pushed his dick into her. By the time she slept with him, it was just scratching an itch. Hell, I would have slept with him if my husband would have sent his best friend every time he wasn't going to make it. But daddy, you have to believe me when I tell you that Mark was nothing more than a fuck. A one-night thing. He was just there, and you weren't. What more can you expect after four years of absence? It took her long enough." Audrey said.

"That is enough Audrey. You have no idea what happened during those years. So just stop. You can't talk to me like that." Derek reprimanded her.

Audrey just laughed. "I know more about those years than you do. You want to know how? Because I was the one helping her deal with you ignoring her. I was the one who got woken up in the middle of the night by a phone call and a hysterical Addison at the other end. You do not get to tell me to stop. I have to do this. I have to call you out on your shit because you're not doing anything. You're pining over a damn intern while my mom is fighting a losing battle to win you back. She's so damn blind. But she fights. She fights because she loves you and you treat her like…garbage. I bet garbage has more value to you than Addison. But if you're not willing to fight, then just let her go. If you don't want mommy anymore, let her go. She doesn't deserve this. Have you noticed how gracefully she takes every insult, every disdainful 'not now Addison', every lustful look you shoot to your intern, every remark about Mark? You so deserve to be called more than an ass, Derek. Mommy doesn't deserve to be treated like crap. Not after she's proven herself time after time after time to you." Audrey spat out. She was so full of hurt and disappointment.

"I-I have to go Audrey. I'll see you later." Derek said. He got up and walked out still in shock with what Audrey had just thrown to his face. And then her calling him Derek instead of daddy, it killed him.

"Yea, you always have to go." Audrey said silently when he left the room. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled. "I'm going to have to work so hard with these two. But I promise that they'll be okay once you're born." Audrey finished and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, the group of interns gathered at the cafeteria for their lunch.

"So what's up with the kid calling the She-Shepherd Addiebug?" Cristina asked.

"Who the hell knows and who the hell cares?" Alex responded.

"Oh you're being bitter, Evil Spawn, because Satan has you studying to find the diagnosis instead of scrubbing in." Cristina responded.

"I don't know. I think she's a sweet kid." Izzie said.

"Doesn't it bother you that she calls them mommy and daddy? I mean, do Addison and Derek have kids?" Meredith questioned.

The group sat in silence wondering the exact same thing that Meredith had just voiced.

"I'm going to go find out." Meredith suddenly said and got up.

"Meredith…" Cristina and Izzie called after her to no avail.

Izzie got up and followed her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I wonder what Meredith will do? Anyone want to take a wild guess? I swear if you guess... we'll talk about prizes later.

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Thanks to Zoe, again for the beta-ing. I know I'm being evil and keeping things to myself, but like I said, I want to surprise you too. Thanks for all the reviews, it's always fun when someone says they like my work. And to my friend Michelle, thanks for always pushing me to write. You know how deadly affraid I am of publishing. So kudos, babe, for getting me to publish. :D

Ok, on to the story. In this chapter we FINALLY see what's wrong with Audrey and we get a little more insight on her life and most questions are answered with this chapter.

Read, review and enjoy!

***************************************************************************************************************************

Meredith entered the room and startled Audrey awake. The dirty blonde intern stared menacingly at the brown haired girl on the bed. She stood there pacing and trying to summon words to speak. Izzie just stood at the doorway to make sure that Meredith wasn't going to do anything stupid.

"Who are you?" Meredith began.

Audrey laughed because she found it horribly funny. Curiosity had gotten the best of her daddy's mistress.

"I'm Audrey Walsh. And you must be my daddy's mistress." Audrey said; her words dripping with disdain and sarcasm.

"Why do you keep calling them mommy and daddy?" Meredith asked.

"None of your business. That is between them, uncle Richard, uncle Mark and me. And I don't recall mentioning you in the group of people, so goodbye doctor." Audrey said and resumed her reading of the old and crippled version of Alice in Wonderland.

"You _have_ to tell me who the hell you are." Meredith snapped.

"I don't _have _to tell you anything. Especially you." Audrey hissed without pealing her eyes from her book.

Meredith approached her and Izzie took it as her cue to go in. Before Meredith could reach Audrey, Izzie was pulling her away from the patient.

"Mer, leave. Leave before I tell the Shepherd's that you were here upsetting their kid. Leave before you're thrown into the pit for the rest of your internship." Izzie said but Meredith wasn't budging.

She broke free from Izzie's grip and finally got to Audrey who only had time to shield her face with her arms. Audrey suddenly felt out of breath and started to hyperventilate. Meredith was jerked back to reality and Izzie shoved past her.

"Get away from her. Mer, I mean it. If something happens to her, the Shepherd's will personally kill you. Leave!" Izzie ordered and Meredith just ran away.

Izzie placed the oxygen mask on her face and coached Audrey back to a normal breathing state.

"You're alright. You're okay now." Izzie said and stroked her hair a little.

"My baby." Audrey said weakly.

Izzie looked at the fetal monitor and smiled.

"Baby's okay. You regained your breath pretty quick and it wasn't long enough to do any harm to your baby." Izzie said.

Audrey nodded. "Please don't tell my mom and dad. They'll blow this out of proportion and their marriage doesn't need any more added stress." Audrey instructed and Izzie complied with a nod.

_-_

The day passed and everyone went home. Addison and Derek stopped by before leaving and they both kissed her head and wished her a good night, just like always. At around two am, Audrey opened her eyes. Sleep had decided to abandon her and she was fairly okay with it. She grabbed her Alice in Wonderland book and began to read it. She knew both Matilda and Alice in Wonderland by heart, but she always found a sense of comfort when she read them. It's like her parents were there with her when she needed them the most.

A light knock on the door pulled Audrey from her reading. Izzie poked her head inside and Audrey welcomed her in with a sweet smile.

"Sorry, I saw the light on and I couldn't help it." She said softly.

"It's okay. I was just reading to the baby." Audrey said.

"Looks like you've read it a few times now." Izzie teased her.

"Matilda and Alice in wonderland have been my favorite books since I was seven years old. So yeah, I've read them a few times." Audrey explained.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you for a little while? I'm on call and I'm so bored." Izzie admitted.

"It's fine. But I think you're here for other reasons aside from boredom. Am I right?" Audrey asked sheepishly.

"Yes." Izzie admitted and Audrey sighed.

"What I call Addison and Derek is my business." Audrey began.

"I didn't ask." Izzie responded.

"But you were." Audrey shot back and sighed. "Look, Izzie, I'm sure you're a great person and all, but I won't be the one who gives in to the curiosity of others." Audrey said.

"It's just that we find it weird. Addison and Derek don't have biological children that we know of, so you come in and start calling them mommy and daddy, makes us all wonder." Izzie explained.

"You're not giving up are you?" Audrey smirked.

"Nope." She said and got comfortable in her chair.

"Fine. But you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Meredith." Audrey warned sharply.

"Promise, now go." Izzie said excitedly.

Audrey chuckled and sighed. She paced herself because this was one emotional story she had.

"My biological mother died when I was born. From what I know, she bled to death on the table and there was nothing Addison could do." Audrey began.

"Why didn't you go to your dad?" Izzie questioned softly

"My biological mother never told him about me. I was born with a few problems and Addison was my surgeon. She took care of me for three weeks while I recovered. She was the closest thing to a mom I had for the first three weeks of my life. And Derek was always there too. He would come in and read to me, and tell me stories. Or so uncle Richard said." Audrey giggled and she looked at Izzie who hung on to every word.

"Social services came and Addison handed me in. She also gave them her card just so my foster parents could get in contact with her because of my surgeries. After that, I went to a home. It was a very good home actually. My mom Michelle, and my dad Ethan, they were crazy about me. They adopted me. They treated me amazingly well and like a little princess. They had two boys of their own who came after I was adopted. So they're my brothers. None of them treated me differently. Not even when we were older and we argued. The fact that I wasn't biologically their sister was never thrown in my face. They knew better. And my mom and dad always applauded that of them." Audrey kept going.

"Where do Addison and Derek fit into all of this?" Izzie questioned.

"Three weeks before my seventh birthday, I was rummaging through the attic of our house. Jacob, Nicholas and I were playing hide and seek and I decided to hide in the attic. I knew Jacob was terrified of going into the attic." She stopped to laugh. "Anyway I was playing around with stuff when I came across a folder with my name on it. Curiosity caught the best of me and I opened it. There were a few pictures of a beautiful redhead and a dark haired guy with the most beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen holding me. So I figured those were my biological parents. They looked so happy. Especially her. And then I found her card, I tried to make out the cursive imprinted name, but I couldn't. So I went downstairs and I asked my mom. She told me about Addison and Derek, who they were and what they had done for me; which led to an extensive argument on why my parents should invite the Shepherds to my seventh birthday. My mom agreed to give them a call and then we would go from there."

"My parents let me keep the picture in my room because my dad had caught me a few times in the attic just staring at the smiling couple. Three weeks went by so slow, but my birthday finally came around. Addison and Derek decided to get me a present each, hence the two books." Audrey explained.

_Audrey was playing in the backyard when she entered the house to help her mom in the kitchen. There was a knock on the door and when Michelle answered the door, she looked puzzled at the couple._

"_I'm Addison. Hi. You called to invite my husband and me to Audrey's birthday?" Addison said._

_Michelle nodded and let the gorgeous couple in. Audrey skipped out of the kitchen when she stopped dead on her tracks. Addison and Derek stood frozen when they saw the little girl. She was so beautiful and she had grown so much. A grin crept to Audrey's lips._

"_MOMMY!" She screamed and sprinted to Addison, who received her with open arms and on her knees. _

_Addison picked her up and with one arm and supported her while the other one rested on her head. The little girl's head rested lovingly on Addison's shoulder and her arms were wrapped tightly around her neck in the most loving hug any person could give._

"_Oh my baby, you've grown so, so much. You're so beautiful." Addison cried._

"_It must have been such a moment." Izzie said as she dried a tear._

"_It was. I remember that after I saw them, I wouldn't let Addison out of my sight." Audrey giggled._

"_Hello? Stalker much?" Izzie teased and Audrey laughed._

"_No, fascinated by my mommy." Audrey said._

_Derek spotted Audrey playing by herself in the living room that overlooked the kitchen where Addison was. He smiled and picked her up which made Audrey squealed in surprise but quickly smiled when she saw Derek._

"_She's pretty, isn't she?" Derek asked her._

"_Yup. I like her hair. It's shiny." Audrey giggled._

"_Yeah, it is." Derek said looking from Addison to Audrey. _

"_Here, I got you this." Derek said and handed her the paper wrapped book._

"_Mom said that we were opening gifts later." Audrey said conflicted._

"_It's okay. I asked her if I could give this one to you first and she said yes." Derek explained._

_Audrey beamed at him and opened the gift. She looked confused at the book and Derek laughed._

"_It's Matilda. It's about a special girl just like you." Derek said and kissed her cheek._

_Audrey blushed a little. "Thank you, daddy." She said and hugged Derek. From the kitchen, Addison had watched the whole thing happen. She secretly regretted not adopting her. It was the same feeling she had had for the last seven years. They could have made Audrey so happy. Even if they had struggled a little in the beginning, but the three of them could've been immensely happy._

_"The question still remains, why do you call them mommy and daddy?" Izzie questioned._

_"I stayed in touch with them since that day. They always flew down to Boston to see me on my birthdays and we would frequently talk on the phone. I spent a few holidays with them in New York. I always called on each of their birthday and they never missed mine. When I turned sixteen daddy got me a black BMW because that's the car mommy used to drive and I wanted to be cool like her. And for both my Jr. High and my High School graduation they were there. And they were there when I said I wasn't going to college. Both sets of parents were so pissed."_

"_Please tell me I heard wrong from your mother." Derek demanded when Audrey picked up the phone._

"_Hello to you too, daddy. I'm fine thanks for asking. How are you?" Audrey said sarcastically._

"_Cut the crap. What gives?" Derek snapped._

"_I just don't want to go. No big deal." Audrey responded._

"_It is a big deal, Audrey. Michelle, Ethan, Addison and I haven't raised you to be a lazy kid. So you're going." Derek said._

"_You can't tell me what to do." She snapped again._

"_Yes I can. I'm you father and I have that right. So here's the deal. Michelle and Ethan have raised you with much sacrifice and this is how you're thanking all their hard work and all their sacrifices? That's not nice Audrey." Derek said._

"_It's not like I'm their real kid."_

"_That's not fair Aud, they've never treated you any different. Look, Ethan called and said that he told you, you can study anything you want. And that's what we all want. Go to a big university, go to a Jr. College, go to a community college, go to an institute, but just be someone. Do something because all of us are someone and we're not allowing you to be one more person living off welfare. So Audrey Walsh, you're getting your ass into college. Or I'm telling Addison and you know she'll scream at you until you're deaf." Derek warned her._

"_You're right. But it's just that I don't know what I want." _

"_Yes you do. Didn't you once say that you wanted to be a chef? You love cooking. How about that?" Derek helped her._

"And now I'm a Chef. They always helped me through everything." Audrey shrugged.

"Why didn't they adopt you?" Izzie questioned.

"Daddy said they had to concentrate on being doctors so that they could have a secure future for their kids. The ones that never came." Audrey said.

"Do you ever wish that they were your parents?" Izzie asked.

"It wouldn't be fair to my mom and dad if I said yes, but I'd be lying if I said no." Audrey said.

**********

A/N: What do you think? I think I answered a lot of questions with this one. Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. Also, happy belated birthday to j0k3. Here's your birthday present hun. Hope you like it. Zoe - a million thanks for the beta.

Ok, here's chapter 4. In this one Addison and Audrey have a conversation and Audrey thinks of a brilliant plan.

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

*******************************************************************

"Karev, have you come up with a diagnosis for Audrey yet?" Addison asked in her usual passive-aggressive way.

"No." Karev responded simply.

"Look, if you want off the gynye squad, this is not the way of doing so. You're off the case, but for the rest of Audrey's stay in this hospital you're not setting foot in _my_ OR. Which means, you'll be stuck in the pit." Addison said.

Alex stood there dumbfounded. That meant no surgeries for God knew how long while all the others got to scrub in on cool surgeries.

"Dr. Shepherd, if I can come up with a diagnosis by lunchtime, will you reconsider?" Alex asked. He really didn't want to be pulled from the OR.

"No. I already have a diagnosis. I took the time to read her chart and medical history and I diagnosed. So for the rest of I don't know how long, you're stuck in the pit, because I have no use for you." Addison said with a satisfied smirk.

'_She really is Satan_' Alex thought.

"GO!" Addison ordered.

Miranda had been standing by when she heard Addison yelling at the intern. She shook her head and walked to the tall redhead.

"What did the fool do now?" Miranda asked.

"I asked for a diagnosis two days ago and he hasn't gotten one. I sent him to the pit for the rest of Audrey's stay here. If anybody else needs him, they can have him. I have Audrey to worry about." Addison told Miranda a bit absently.

"What's going on with that girl?" Miranda asked.

"Cervical cancer. And she's pregnant. Miranda, Audrey is like my daughter. I hate the summer and Audrey's birthday is in the summer. Her birthday was the only reason why I wanted the summer to come. It's ridiculous, but she always made the tense situations between Derek and me seem so simple. Like the answer had always been there and we're just too blind to see it. I can't lose my baby Miranda." Addison sniffed.

"Why is she so special to you?" Miranda asked.

"She was my first solo surgery patient. And she had such slim chances but she pulled through. Made me believe that I was good enough." Addison said with a weak smile.

Miranda's pager went off and they both stood up.

"Go see your baby, I'll make sure Karev stays in the pit. And Addison? If there's anything you need, let me know." Miranda squeezed her arm gently.

"Thank you." Addison whispered. She took a few minutes to calm down and to compose herself before she went to see Audrey.

When Addison walked into the room, she smiled at the sight. Izzie had stayed the night with Audrey and they both were sleeping. Addison stepped further into the room and rubbed Izzie's back.

"Go home and get some sleep, I'll stay with her." Addison whispered to Izzie.

"Hmm? Oh…Dr. Shepherd…I'm sorry…I just…" Izzie babbled.

"It's fine Izzie. Thank you for staying and watching over her. It means the world to me." Addison whispered.

"No problem." Izzie said.

"Welcome to the case. And I'll tell Dr. Bailey that you're with me. Go home, shower, change, sleep a while, have breakfast and come back." Addison said.

"Oh, Dr. Shep…"

"Addison. You stayed with her all night, you get to call me Addison." Addie said with a pleased smile.

"Thank you, Addison." Izzie said. She got up and hugged her.

"She's a terrific kid. And you're a terrific person. Too bad Dr. Shepherd said no to the adoption." Izzie said softly.

"He regrets it every day of his life. But we're happy sharing her. It's better than not having her in our lives at all." Addison smiled.

"I'll be back later, and if you need anything, let me know." Izzie said and left.

Addison sat on the chair that Izzie had slept on and as soon as she closed her eyes, Audrey spoke.

"Izzie's good company. I'm glad you like her." Audrey whispered.

"I didn't know you were awake. How did you sleep?" Addison leaned forward.

"I'm a light sleeper, remember? And I would've slept better if I was home, but I guess it was an ok sleep." Audrey smiled groggily at her.

Addison smiled at her. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"I've been better. But I don't feel as bad I as I felt when I came in." Audrey lied.

"That's good." Addison accepted the lie. She knew Audrey would never complain in order to avoid worrying Derek and her.

"Have you called your mom and dad yet?" Addison asked.

"No. I don't want to worry them. They know I'm in Seattle though. They think I'm just visiting you guys." Audrey said.

"You have to call them." Addison said.

"Eventually. I promise. Change of subject, how are you?" Audrey asked. The question weighted so much.

"I've been better. But I don't feel as bad as I felt when I came in." Addison used her lie against her.

"Why do we lie to protect each other?" Audrey asked after smirking at Addison's choice of words.

"So you were lying?" Addie teased.

"No. I don't feel a hundred percent, but I'm not dying at this moment." Audrey lied yet again.

Addison smiled and gave up. "So, how are you?" She asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Audrey smirked.

"I'll answer if you do."

They both laughed and a silence fell between them.

"Mom, how are _you_ doing?" Audrey asked.

She always noticed the little things, and she definitely noticed how slowly Addison's fire was burning out. It was so painful to watch the once vibrant, self-assured and full of life woman slowly turn into a mere shadow of that. She had become so unsure and always on the edge and that wasn't the mother that Audrey remembered. Let alone that she wanted to…She just wasn't the Addison that Audrey remembered.

"I'm not good. My marriage is falling apart and I can't, for the life of me, get Derek to notice me again. He's always pining over the twelve year old and he always has time for _her_ but never for me. He loved me._ Me_. For thirteen years and he's known her for a few months and he's already saying that he's in love with her. What the hell does _she_ have that I don't?" Addison was beginning to crumble.

"Nothing. She gawky and scrawny and awkward. She's twelve, mom. She'll never be the woman you are. So stop implying that she's better than you, because she's not." Audrey rested her hand on top of Addison's.

"You're biased." Addie sniffed.

"True, but he hasn't loved her for thirteen years. And there must be a reason why he hasn't signed the divorce papers." Audrey said.

"He wants to be seen as the good guy. He's taking his adulterous bitch wife back and he's seen as the noble knight. I have to be grateful because all wonderful Derek Shepherd took pity on me and took me back."

"Mom!" Audrey said. Her voice full of pain for what her mother was going through.

'_If she only knew._' Audrey thought.

"I don't know what I'm going to do. I just want out. I can't stand this pain anymore. It hurts to love him this much. It hurts to wait for him and it hurts even more when he rubs her in. I can't do it anymore Audrey. I just can't." Addison said. "I think I will ask him to sign the papers and then we can all move on." Addison added and Audrey entered in panic.

'_No, no, no , no. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. Think Audrey, think…I got it! God I'm brilliant. I just hopes this works._' Audrey thought.

"If I stay in Seattle to fight my cancer, will you fight for your marriage?" Audrey asked.

"These are two very different situations Aud. You have to have the chemo and radiation."

"No they're not and I wasn't planning on fighting this. But I have to fight to live. I have to fight so I can be happy with my baby and see her grow. I have to fight because it's not only me now. I have to fight for her. And you have to fight for your marriage. You have to fight so _you_ can be happy with Derek again. It's not only you in this. It's him as well. Besides, I already called him an ass. So there. Mom, let's fight. Let's beat the highly impossible odds that stand between us and our happiness." Audrey said and hoped for dear life, that her little improvised speech would work.

Addison wiped away some tears and nodded her head. She grabbed both Audrey's hands and kissed them.

"I'll fight." She whispered.

"Me too." Audrey responded.

***********************

A/N: I told you she was brilliant. Anyone has predictions?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

Thank you to Zoe for beta-ing and thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. It means the world to me.

In this chapter Audrey and Derek have an interesting talk. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few days since Addison and Audrey had talked. Audrey had mentioned that she had thought about refusing treatment and that definitely couldn't happen. She had to fight this thing so she could see her daughter being born and raise her. It bothered Addison that the thought had actually crossed her mind, so she went to talk to Derek about it. Or at least try.

Derek had been coming out of the OR when Addison found him. They had been trying to get along as best they could for Audrey's sake. Derek had realized that he, in fact, had been a bit of an ass, though he would never admit to being the whole thing. He saw Addison coming toward him and smiled at her weakly.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Addison asked him quietly.

"What about?"

"Audrey. She said something to me a few days ago and it kind of made me worry." Addison explained.

"Um…sure." Derek said and led her to the break room.

"What did she say?" He asked her now worried.

"She said that she had thought about refusing chemo and radiation." Addison stated.

"She WHAT?" Derek's eyes bugged out.

"She's going through with it though. But I'm worried that she might think it over." Addison admitted.

"Did you talk to her?" Derek asked.

Addison's eyebrow rose and she looked at him with an exasperated expression. "Of course I did, Derek. I want her to live just as much as you do." Addison snapped at him.

"Just making sure." Derek said to her.

"Just making sure that I got our daughter to make the right decision? Gee, Derek, what would I do without your brain? Oh I know, same thing I've been doing since New York, absolutely nothing." Addison almost yelled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Derek asked.

"You never think anything on your own, and when you do, it's the obvious solutions. So grow a fucking brain." Addison was yelling now.

"Addison!" Derek yelled back.

"What, Derek? What? You think that if she said that she wasn't getting the treatment, I would tell her it was okay? I'm not that stupid, Derek." Addison remarked.

"Look, I just wanted you to talk to her and make sure that she isn't going back on her decision to go through with the treatment. Can you do that?" Addison asked him as if he was mentally challenged.

"Yes, Addison, I can." Derek responded quite annoyed with her tone.

"Thank you." Addison said and brushed passed him.

---

Three Craniotomies later, found Derek heading to Audrey's room. Today had been one of those days. Addison yelled at him, two of his patients died and one of them was on the table. He just needed the peace and solace that Audrey always gave him. She made everything seem so easy. Even when she wasn't feeling a hundred percent, she could always make him feel better because she could always put everything in perspective for him.

"Hey bug, can I come in?" Derek asked as he stood at the doorway watching her flip through a medical journal that Addison probably gave her.

"Hey daddy. Sure, come in." Audrey said looking up from her reading and smiling at him.

"Let me guess, your mom gave you that journal?" Derek asked when he sat next to her.

"I was bored. I've read already Alice in Wonderland and Matilda twice. So I asked her for something more interesting and she gave me her new copy of the latest journal. She has an entry on this one, did you know?" Audrey asked him.

"No, I didn't. But that's good. Addie is a great doctor." Derek said.

"Mom sent you to make sure that I haven't changed my mind and asked you to talk to me?" Audrey asked with a smirk.

"I've always known you like her better." Derek smiled.

"I know her better. She was always there and when you're nine years old and your dad only saw brains instead of his kid, then you resort to look for comfort in your mom." Audrey said.

"Aud…I never…"

"Never meant to not see me? You promised the same thing to my mom on your wedding day and look where you guys are." Audrey said.

One thing that irritated Derek about Audrey was how she was always so blunt about things. Kind of like how Addison was most of the time.

"I'm sorry. Dad, you always look for the easy way out. In med school you would study with mom because she took better notes. When you got married, you didn't put much input because the wedding didn't interest you. You only wanted mom and your wedding night. Plus, you had traditional vows because you didn't want to come up with your own. When things got tough with you and my mom, you decided to work instead of work on your marriage. When my mom cheated, you ran away. See the pattern?" Audrey asked softly. She never called him out on his crap unless she had a point.

"Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't stay little forever. I grew up and I became a handful, I know that. And most of the time I was the adult. I'm sorry I grew up. I'm sorry I became such a handful. I'm sorry I had guy problems. I'm sorry for so many things, but dad, all I ever wanted was for you to see me. And you did, for a while you did. But then…Ethan became my dad. He taught me how to play baseball and basketball and how to fix a car. All because my brothers wouldn't play with me. He taught me stuff so that I could hang with my brothers. He noticed me. And he talked to me. Do you think I didn't want that with you? I only barely saw you on my birthday." Audrey said. She loved her dad Ethan so much and she owed him a lot too. Like Derek had once told her, he had raised her with sacrifice and now that she was about to be a mom herself, she understood.

"I don't know what to say." Derek said.

"You can tell my mom that I'm not changing my mind on this because I want to see my daughter grow up. I want to teach her how to play baseball and basketball. I want to teach her about cars. I want us to go for manicures and talk about insanely hot boys. I want a life with my baby." Audrey said.

"That's good. You're going to be such a great mom." Derek said to her.

"I hope so. But the only way I'm doing this if you really try to work it out with my mom. I can't fight cancer, raise a child, and be a marriage councillor for both of you, all at once." Audrey teased him.

"I'm trying, Aud, I honestly am." Derek said to her.

"Try harder dad. Mom was crying in here a few days ago and I hate it when she cries. To know that you're the reason she's crying makes me hate you and I can't hate you. Besides, it's not healthy. So promise me you're going to try harder." Audrey said seriously.

"I promise." Derek said.

And he was going to make sure he tried his best. If it didn't work in the end then it didn't. But he was sure that he had tried his best. Derek got up and kissed her forehead before exiting.

"Baby, this is one hell of a mission we're pulling here. But bare with me, we'll get them back together. They deserve each other. They're so in love with each other it's ridiculous. But don't worry, at least we have them talking." Audrey talked to the baby.

Audrey had fallen asleep a few hours later when she felt a sharp pain on her side.

"Oh God…MOM!… MOMMY…" Audrey screamed.

"Please help me…" Audrey whispered as she slipped into unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's mean to end it there, but trust me, it's a good thing. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

Thanks a million to Zoe for the beta and thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read and review. We're almost at the finish line. Yup, two more chapters and an epilogue and that's it for this storry.

On this chapter, we meet Audrey's baby and Addie and Derek have an interesting meeting. Enjoy!

*******************************************************

They say that when you become a parent, life is not about you anymore. It's about that defenseless, small, vulnerable, little, crying child you're holding in your arms when it's born. Suddenly you're scared of moving, because the baby might fall. You don't speak loud because the baby might wake up. You're petrified because you're so sure that you're going to mess up even when you know that this baby is the best thing you have done in your life. And suddenly there's hope. Hope that you can do anything you want because you have this one little person who will love you no matter what. And you suddenly can't, for the life of you, peal your eyes away from the now peacefully sleeping baby in your arms.

"She's beautiful, Audrey." Izzie gushed.

"She's perfect. I can't believe I had her inside of me. It's like…a miracle." Audrey said with a sleepy smile.

Izzie and Audrey had been in the NICU watching Baby Girl Walsh. She was hooked to some wires because she was born at thirty weeks.

"Have you decided on a name yet?" Izzie asked her, to which Audrey nodded.

"Chloe Michelle Walsh." Audrey looked at her sleeping daughter.

"That's a beautiful name, Audrey." Izzie said. She wanted to ask about the dad, but knew it wasn't her place.

"Her father is nonexistent. Chloe, unfortunately, is a mistake though I don't regret having her. But she was the product of a drunken one night stand." Audrey explained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"It's fine. Nobody knows and everybody wants to know." Audrey said.

"Secret is safe with me." Izzie said.

"Thank you." Audrey said and stroked her daughter's silky brown hair.

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Izzie asked.

"You can ask, doesn't mean I'm going to answer it." Audrey responded.

"How did your parents, your adoptive ones, react to you being pregnant at twenty?" Izzie asked.

"They were upset at first, especially my dad. But they warmed up to the idea of the baby and they began to come around." Audrey responded simply.

---

A few hours later, Addison was at the NICU almost in tears when Derek walked in. He saw her flushed cheeks and her small pout and his heart ached for her. Maybe it was out of instinct, but Derek reached for her and took her in his arms. She didn't fight him. She cried on his shoulder.

"It's alright Addie. It's okay. You don't have to cry." Derek rocked her gently in his arms.

He softly pulled her with him to a nearby rocking chair and situated her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kept crying. Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and rocked them while giving her space to cry. After a few more moments of hysterical cries, Addison calmed down. She lifted her head, but her arms were still around his neck.

"Derek?"

Derek looked at her and smiled sweetly.

"What's wrong Addie?" Derek asked her. "I know this is too much to ask for, but…I-I want you to… to kiss me Derek. I want and need you to kiss me." Addison said shyly.

She needed one of those kisses from him. The ones that melted her heart and that reminded her that, no matter what, they would be okay. Derek smiled coyly at her and brought her to him. His lips graced hers softly at first, but she desperately tried to deepen the kiss between them. Derek pulled away and frowned at her.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. God, I just want one kiss and all you give me is a soft peck…Derek…I…" Addison said and began to cry again.

"Look at me!" Derek demanded and Addison did as she was told.

"What has gotten into you?" Derek asked exasperated.

"Baby isn't named after me." Addison snapped and got up to leave. But Derek wouldn't let her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Derek…let go. I mean it." Addison pleaded.

Derek shook his head. He wasn't letting her go. Something inside of him clicked and he suddenly remembered all the reasons why he fell in love with her. Derek pressed Addison to the closed door behind her and before she knew it, he was shoving his tongue into her mouth. Addison moaned and her hands ran through his hair. Derek grinded her and she sighed into his mouth. Addison lifted her left leg and was now caressing Derek's scrub-covered hips. His right hand held her leg up while his left hand pulled her shirt from her skirt and began to roam underneath her emerald green button down. His hand found her breasts and caressed them. Her nipples were already erect and Derek earned himself a loud moan when he pressed his thumb to her. He broke the kiss and began to work her neck with a passion.

"Oh God Derek…please…I" Addison gasped "I need you…" Addison begged him.

"On call room, five minutes." Derek hissed while not detaching himself from her skin.

"You go first. I'll follow you." Addison whispered to him.

Derek grinded her again and she moaned. He dropped her leg and unwillingly detached himself from her neck. He opened the door and left for the on call room. Addison followed him in a few minutes later.

---

Meanwhile, Audrey was sleeping in her room when the nurse, smiling, brought her Chloe. Audrey picked her up and smiled at her.

"Everyone at the NICU is calling her Rosebud. She's so beautiful and her skin is pinkish so that's why." She said.

"She is quite beautiful." Audrey laughed and the nurse left.

"Chloe, I'm going to fight for you. I'm going to fight so I can be the best mom I can be for as long as I can be. Besides, I have to also fight so my mom and dad can fight for their marriage. We have a weird connection, but they're awesome." Audrey said and just kept staring at her daughter.

---

Addison left the on call room a bit disheveled. She felt better and she had one…two…right, three unbelievable orgasms to make her feel that way. She still felt a tingle between her legs as she walked. She found her way to the OR to scrub in on a surgery. Derek, on the other hand, found his way into Audrey's room.

"Your mother is upset with you. You didn't name the baby after her, so she's upset in general." Derek said at the doorway.

Audrey smiled up at him. Much to his dismay, she quickly noticed the love bite Addison had left him as a souvenir of this afternoon's encounter. She smirked and shook her head.

"Tell my mom, that branding you is so tacky." Audrey said and Derek quickly placed his hand on his neck.

"Aud, I came to ask you why the baby…"

"Chloe, her name is Chloe." Audrey interrupted him to correct him.

"Right. I came to ask why Chloe wasn't named after Addie?" Derek asked.

"Just…She's not." Audrey said. "Besides, that was my decision and she can't be mad at me for not naming my kid after her." Audrey said.

"And I'm glad you guys are back together." Audrey added.

"Okay, I'll pass the message along." Derek said and smirked at Audrey's comment. "I missed her. And something clicked. Meredith would never be what I wanted. She would never be this amazing, loving, strong and self assured and confident woman, But Addie, she's everything I ever wanted." Derek said.

"Don't ever let her go, dad." Audrey said.

"I won't. Not again anyway." Derek said.

"Dad, I'm going back to New York. I'm going to Mount Sinai to get my treatment. My family is in New York and so are my friends. I know you probably hate the idea but…I want to do this." Audrey said.

"You're mom is going to be so damn upset."

"What are you complaining about? You're getting sex out of all this." Audrey laughed. "Daddy… please. I've never asked you for anything and all I want is for you and my mom to let me go back to New York so I can do this."

"She will want you here." Derek warned her.

"Then get her to let me go."

"Audrey…" Derek almost yelled.

"No, dad. I need to do this. It's something that I have to do on my own. And I'm going anyway, but I'd like to go knowing that I have your blessing."

Derek sighed defeated. "You're too much like Addison."

"And that's my saving grace." Audrey stated.

"I'll talk to her." Derek said.

"Thank you."

"I love you always, bug." Derek hugged her.

"I love you always, daddy." Audrey hugged him back.

**************************

Review please. I hope you liked this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

Thank you to everyone for their support. I never expected for this story to be so well received. Anyway, we're coming to an end, but never fear, there's plenty more Addek where this came from. We still have one more chapter and then the epilogue. Oh and Zoe, thanks for the Beta. I think that your reaction to this chapter should be a general sign and warning of what's to come in the reviews.

In this chapter... well I know pepople will want to hunt me down with fire torches and pitch forks. But just remember it's all for the greater good. I know everyone will hate me for this, but once again, I will have to ask everyone to trust me, because I wouldn't have done it if I didn't think it was necessary. Don't hate me too much. Enjoy!

************************************

They say mothers always know best. And we always wonder how. It's like they have this sixth sense that tells them when something is wrong. Some might say it's a sense, others might say it's a connection they have with their child. What ever the hell it is, is what gives them the courage and strength to move forward.

The phone rang that night at the new Shepherd house. They'd been living and working on their marriage together for a while. They'd made progress, though they were still a bit tense and awkward around each other. But they were slowly making their way and eventually they would get there.

Addison had been on the edge and uneasy the whole week. She knew something was wrong but she couldn't actually pin point it and it bothered her. Derek had tried to convince her that everything was fine, but she wouldn't have it. He tried to bribe her with sex so she could relax a little. She only yelled at him for that. It felt like a tug on her heart. She felt like she had the first time when she knew Audrey was sick. And it clicked. It was probably something to do with her. Though it only increased when she called and Audrey said she was perfectly fine and running around after a very active one year old.

"Hello?" Addison answered the cordless that rested on her nightstand, after she untangled herself from Derek's limbs.

"Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd, or Dr. Shepherd please?" The man on the other side requested.

"This is Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd. Can I help you?" Addison asked nonchalantly. She thought it was a business call.

"Doctor, I'm calling from Mount Sinai Hospital in New York. You're the emergency contact for Miss Audrey Walsh." His voice was worried and sad.

Addison immediately recognized the tone. It was the same one that she used when she had to tell a couple that their baby didn't pull through a certain surgery.

"Yeah, I'm her mom, sort of. What happened?" Addison asked and Derek was now holding her because he noticed the panic written on her face.

"We did everything we could. The chemo and radiation stopped working and we tried to attack the cells in some other way, but by that time, the cancer had already spread." The guy said. He was probably a frightened intern delivering the news.

"What are you saying?" Addison whispered. She had tears in her eyes, her free hand was laced through Derek's fingers and her back was resting against his chest.

"I'm so sorry Dr. Shepherd, Miss Audrey passed away peacefully this morning." The intern whispered his sentiments.

A sob escaped Addison but she tried as best she could to ask the next few questions.

"Have you contacted her parents?" Addison's broken voice asked.

"Yes ma'am." The intern confirmed.

"I'll tell my husband, so no need to call him. Where's her baby girl?" Addison asked a bit frantic.

"I understand she was staying with Miss Walsh's mother." He explained.

"Okay. I'll get in contact with them to see what arrangements are needed to be done. Thank you…for calling." Addison said and began to cry.

"She wasn't in pain." The intern offered.

"Excuse me?" Addison asked not understanding.

"Miss Audrey, she wasn't in pain when she passed away. Every form of treatment stopped working on her, so these last three weeks, she was kept on morphine, so she wouldn't be in pain. And when she died this morning, she was cracking jokes." He explained.

"She was high." Addison smiled through her tears.

"Yes she was. But I thought you might like to know that she didn't suffer. She just closed her eyes and peacefully left." He said softly.

Addison thanked him again and hung up. She turned around in Derek's arms and sobbed into his chest. He held her tight knowing what the call had been for. Derek rubbed her back and softly soothed her. Addison finally calmed down enough to explain what happened after probably half an hour of hysterical crying.

"Audrey's cancer spread. Chemo and radiation weren't enough. She died this morning." Addison explained quietly, when a fresh new batch of tears hit her.

Derek kissed her forehead and held her in his arms while secretly crying the loss of his daughter. He loved her more than anything in the world. Derek suddenly remembered the last phone call between them. It had been a week ago.

"_Hey bug. This is a nice surprise."_

"_Hey daddy. I just wanted to check in on you. You're still being an ass to my mom?"_

"_No. I built her a house and I let her dynamite my trailer." Derek protested._

"_Good boy. You love her, daddy. She's still the love of your life. Want to know a secret?" She said with a smile on her face._

"_Thanks, and I do love her. That's our new thing. We've discovered those words again and we've been saying them a lot lately. And yes, I want to know a secret." Derek said._

_Audrey smiled when he told her that they had rediscovered the words 'I love you'. _

"_I know how you can fix this all. Forget about Mark and Meredith. You both had flings, no matter how much you insist that Meredith was a relationship. You both had other partners for a while and now you're back together, what does that mean to you?" Audrey asked._

"_It means that our daughter asked us to fight and we have no will power when it comes to you." He teased her._

"_But you wouldn't have fought for her have I not asked?" Audrey asked doubting he wouldn't._

"_I don't know." Derek said quietly._

"_You took her back. Even if it was to be seen as the good guy at first, you did take her back. And she slowly started to win your heart back. And then you were secretly loving her." Audrey explained matter of fact._

"_You know me too well." Derek said with a smile._

"_I have to go, daddy. I just called to say that I always love you, no matter how much of an ass you're to my mom. And I called to tell you to never let her go. Never let mommy get away like that again. Don't be stupid and grow a brain. That head of yours isn't for carrying perfectly product styled hair only." Audrey said with a grin that was too painful to carry for more than a minute._

"_I love you too bug. And I won't be an ass to your mom anymore. I promise. And I'm not letting her go either. She's too good to let go. And watch it with the hair little miss." Derek said and chuckled._

_Audrey giggled and spoke. "I love you, daddy. Take care. Bye." Audrey said before hanging up._

"_Bye bug. Take care of yourself." Derek said and hung up._

His daughter was dead and now he didn't know what to do. Addison had cried herself to sleep a few hours ago and Derek wanted nothing more than to dig a hole in the earth and jump in because he didn't know what to do. Addison had been right to be frantic and on the edge this week. She sensed something was wrong. She knew something was wrong. Why didn't Derek listen to her?

He decided to call Ethan. After an hour or so of talking they came to the conclusion that it was best for a wake. Derek told Ethan that he would take care of things so that Addison and he could be in New York by tomorrow morning. And then Ethan made a weird request. He asked Derek if he and Addison could care for Chloe while they were here. Michelle was so out of it, that she couldn't care for the active one year old and that it was Robert, one of Audrey's brothers, that was taking care of her for the time being. Derek said he'd talk about it with Addison but that he doubted that she'd turn down the request. Two days later, Addison and Derek were in New York. They had battled over where to stay and much to her dismay, Derek said that they were staying at the brownstone. He argued that it was much more convenient for one year old Chloe.

Derek drove to pick the little one up, while Addison stayed at home cleaning as much and as best as she could before Derek arrived with the baby.

Once upon a time, there was supposed to be a specific baby in this house and Addison had gone crazy baby shopping for Audrey. There was a beautiful cherry wood baby crib, the armoire, and the changing table. The walls had been painted a very soft shade of purple with some baby green as well. The closet was full of girl clothes for different ages, there were shoes and diapers and panties too. Addison had always hoped that she, one day, would have Audrey. And when that didn't happen, she tried so hard to conceive. All in vain. But now, now Chloe was coming. Chloe who could use all of this and Addison could get to be happy if only for a few days. She knew Chloe would make these few days of hell be bearable. Chloe was a secret promise of hope. One that Addison and Derek would soon find.

******************************************

*Runs and hide under a rock* Don't kill me. I promise I will give you something great. You'll love me afterwards. Not having done this, but I promise in the next chapter and in the epilogue I will make up for this. Review please, even if it's to call me a murderer.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who read. This has been the longest time I've gone withoug updating, so sorry for that. Ok, I have to thank everyone for not hunting me down and killing me for killing Audrey. Thanks to Zoe for the beta-ing. Ok, this is the last chapter. We have an epilogue to go and then I'm wrapping this up.

Ok, in this chapter, we see the aftermath of Audrey's death. Enjoy, and remember to review.

****************************************************************************

They say that a mother's love is the purest. She carried her child so she knows her child. She knows her child because there was a bond that was made during the pregnancy. But what happens when that child doesn't biologically belong to that mother? Is that bond formed? I like to believe so. I like to believe that a woman can love a child so much that, that love can be strong enough to create that bond.

The flight to New York had been torturous. Addison had finally fallen asleep because she had exhausted herself from all the crying. Derek, on the other hand, held her when she cried and rubbed her back soothingly while trying not to cry. She rested her head on his chest and he buried his face into her hair.

They had arrived in New York and Addison headed towards the bathroom to fix her makeup. Derek had told her that she looked beautiful but, while gratefully accepting his loving compliment, she argued that she really just needed to make sure that she was perfect.

She walked in an after three minutes of painful sobs, she came out the stall she had been crying in. Addison walked to the mirror and began fixing herself. An older lady came to the sinks to wash her hands and noticed Addison's red eyes.

"Are you okay, dear?" She asked sweetly.

"No. I'm sorry. I've been crying since I left Seattle." Addison said shakily and sniffed a little.

"Leaving home? New York isn't so bad, sweetie. You're young and beautiful, you'll get used to it." The lady said.

"Thank you, but no. I'm from New York. It's just…" A new wave of tears washed over Addison.

"It's alright dear. You don't have to talk about it." She said.

"It's just that my daughter died. She had cancer, and it spread. Treatment stopped working for her. She was twenty one." Addison cried.

"I'm sorry dear. I didn't mean to pry or to bring it up. But you'll get through this. Losing a child is never easy." She said.

"No mother should have to burry her child." Addison sobbed.

"You're right. But, may I give you some advice?" The lady asked.

Addison nodded. "Please do." She whispered.

"Don't shut your husband out. Let him comfort you even if it annoys you to death." She said simply.

"I'll try my best." Addison whispered and finished fixing her makeup.

"It cost me my marriage. Look red, I lost my son. I was driving and a drunk hit my car and I lived. I lived and my ten year old died. How is that fair? I was a mess. I shut everyone out and now that I'm seventy, I have no one. I never married again because I didn't want to have anymore children. So you, pretty girl, go out to your husband and let him annoy the hell out of you while trying to comfort you. And talk. Talk and sex, that's the key." The lady finished and winked at her. A few tears had dropped from her eyes but she had wiped them away.

Addison listened carefully. She felt grateful for the advice and sorry that the lady had lost her son. She laughed at the way her last comment sounded. _'talk and sex, that's the key'._

"Thank you. And I'm so sorry for your loss." Addison said and began making her way out of the bathroom.

The lady stared at herself in the mirror for a few seconds. "Oh and Addison? Say hello to your mother for me." The lady whispered.

Addison stopped dead on her tracks when she heard her name. She was very sure she hadn't said her name.

"How do you know me?" Addison asked turning around to face her.

"I was leaving your house when the accident happened. It was a party and I had taken my son at your mother's request. You were five and she said that you got bored at the parties and it would be fun for you to have someone to play with. Even if he was a ten year old boy who tortured you for most of the night." The lady said.

Addison left the bathroom and went to Derek. She hugged and kissed him like she hadn't kissed him since they were in med-school. She kissed him like she did when they were first starting to date. Her arms were around his neck and playing with the hair on the back of his neck. He had one arm around her tiny waist pulling her in and the other one was tangled in those fabulous red lock of hers. Remembering to breathe was a bitch and Derek hated it at this moment. He broke away breathless and looked at her with a smile.

Addison rested her forehead against his and cupped his cheeks with her hands. "I promise I'm going to be ready to talk about it soon. I know I haven't talked about it much…" Addison began but Derek cut her off.

"Try at all." Derek said with a smile but she smacked his arm.

"Derek!" She said a bit impatient.

"I'm sorry." He said softly and kissed her cheek.

"I just need you tonight. Derek, I need you tonight. I don't care if it's in a hotel or the Brownstone. I just need you to love me tonight. So please, please Derek…" Addison begged clinging to him.

He looked at her; she looked so small and so vulnerable. He didn't think sex right now was a good idea. He didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Addie…"

"I'm asking, Derek. I'm saying that I need you. You won't be using me for anything. I'm hurting. And I know that you think I'm vulnerable and if we have sex that you're taking advantage of me, but you're not. I need you and if I can't talk right now about it, I need you to let me let everything out some other way."

"And sex will do that?"

"Derek!" Addison whined.

Derek sort of understood where she was coming from, so he looped an arm around her waist, kissed her temple, and said "Let's go home. And for the record, I love you always, not just tonight."

Addison smiled at that. "I love you, Derek." She said softly.

Derek brushed his lips to hers. "I love you too."

Addison wanting sex was a much welcomed change from her constant crying and her angry outbursts, usually directed at Derek. He could have sex and she was willing to talk. Everything was going slowly back to normal.

Derek laced his fingers through hers as they walked to baggage claim. After picking their luggage up, they headed outside into the chilly November air. The crisp air bit Addison's cheeks and they turned a soft shade of pink, which Derek always found so adorable. Once they managed to find a taxi, he instructed the cab driver to the Central Park Brownstone.

Addison was a bit apprehensive but feeling Derek's hand slowly creeping up her skirt, she began to loosen up. She leaned into Derek and pressed a hot passionate kiss to his lips and he tangled his fingers through her red hair.

"Derek…" Addison tried to speak but he silenced her with another heated kiss, his hand resting on her inner thigh.

"Derek…" Addison whispered again.

"What, Addison?" Derek asked a bit annoyed, as he sucked on the spot behind her ear that made her go insane.

Addison bit her lip to keep from moaning and giving the driver a free show.

"We're changing the…" Addison began but Derek swirled his tongue on her spot and cupped her wetness. She gasped quietly when he pressed his hand a little harder on her and her hips, as if on instinct, bucked forward to his touch.

The cab came to a stop in front of the house. Derek paid the man knowing that he was probably covering the fair, the tip and then some. He was too distracted with Addison and what he was going to do her, and what she would do to him to actually care if he gave the right amount of money. Addison pulled away and Derek groaned.

"Get the bags. I'll meet you upstairs. I'll set the room just like you love it." Addison said as she nibbled on his earlobe. Derek shivered and nodded.

Addison quickly went inside. She stood floored for a few minutes. The house looked the same, but surprisingly better. She was so glad she had asked Savvy to take care of the house for her, because although it still had a homey feeling to it, things were different. Which was good because she really didn't need the flood of memories rushing to her. And though that was impossible, it was slightly better now that things were a bit different around the house.

Savvy had rearranged the furniture, and Weiss and her had decided on painting the whole house. Addison had laughed when Savvy called to tell her that they were painting the house. What made her laugh is that Savvy had said that Weiss and her were bored at home one day and randomly decided to go over and paint. Seriously, who does that? Savvy and Weiss apparently.

The master bedroom had been painted as well. It went from white to an oatmeal colour. A creamy color which gave the room a warmer sense of welcome. Savvy had tackled the room by herself. She had changed and trashed the sheets that held her treachery. She had dressed the bed in Addison's favorite Italian sheets and she couldn't be more grateful to her best friend if she tried.

Addison smiled at the fabulous job that her best friends had done on the house. She went upstairs and got some candles. She littered them around the room and lit them. She looked through her drawers and found a sexy little number she had bought to use only with Derek. It was a lace Indigo blue nightie. She knew Derek would love it because it was his favorite color, so she figured as much.

She grinned when she heard the door slam close downstairs. She lay down in the middle of the bed propped up by her right arm. She heard Derek coming upstairs and her heart was racing almost out of her. When he opened the door, he found his wife. Correction, his goddess of a wife. His mouth watered and his eyes darkened with lust. She was caressing her right leg gently with her left one. He looked at her and took her in completely. Those legs than ran a mile each. Her centre, which he knew was already begging to be taken. Her torso, which he loved because she was so ticklish. Those arms, those hands, those hands weren't only gifted in the OR. Those hands had done some wonderful things to him. And then there were her breasts, the ones he couldn't get enough of. Her lips, her lips were as gifted as her hands. And last but certainly not least, her eyes. Those eyes that said everything she didn't say. Those huge orbs that made him get lost every single time he looked into them.

'_God, she's so perfect.'_ He thought. Derek shed his clothes quickly and climbed into bed with her.

"Took you long enough." Addison teased him when he got on top of her.

"Add…shut up and kiss me." Derek said with a smirk and kissed her fully on the lips.

Addison giggled and kissed him back while getting ready for a night full of orgasms.

---

The day after they arrived, Addison and Derek went to the wake. She wore a knee length, black silk dress. Her hair was up in a pony tail and on her feet were her patented black leather YSL pumps. She had cried her little, poor, blue eyes out. Derek had held her with the promise that their little girl was better now. He promised her that he wasn't going to leave her because Addison had begged him not to and sealed his promise with a kiss on her temple. At some point, they came across Audrey's parents and the four of them smiled weakly at each other before Michelle embraced Addison and both women broke down.

"She talked about you non-stop to the baby. Chloe knows you by picture only but she asked Audrey a lot about you." Michelle said sadly.

"When she was in Seattle, she only spoke about you and Ethan." Was all Addison could say.

Derek looped both arms around Addison's waist and she pressed her back to his chest while he placed his chin on her shoulder. They looked every bit the happy couple that they had began to be again. Addison smiled and lifted her arm to caress his face. Ethan on the other hand, placed an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Where's Chloe?" Derek asked not moving from his spot behind Addison.

"She's with Nicholas. His wife, Megan, offered to look after her while you got here. They should be here soon." Ethan said.

As if on cue, Nicholas, Megan and Chloe came in with Jacob, his wife Grace and their son Benjamin in toe. Before anyone could say anything, a lawyer entered the room. He had Audrey's will and testament in his hand. Things needed to be sorted out and Chloe's future was always the most important thing in her mother's mind.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Walsh, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Walsh, Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Walsh, and Mr. and Mrs. Derek Shepherd?" The lawyer called and the four couples looked up.

"Please follow me and do bring Miss Chloe in." He said and everyone followed him. Megan picked up the sleeping black haired toddler.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm glad that we can all gather here for this. I'll try to be as quick as I can because I know that you're all hurting over the loss of Miss Walsh. I'm Jonathan Turner. I'm Audrey's lawyer. Before we start, may I just say how sorry I am for this loss. She was a wonderful person. Let's do a head count first." He stated.

"Ethan and Michelle Walsh?" He called and they nodded their presence there.

"Nicholas and Megan Walsh?" The couple repeated the gesture.

"Jacob and Grace Walsh?" He said and Jacob smiled at him while taking his wife's hand in his.

"Derek and Addison Montgomery-Shepherd?" Addison lifted her hand a little and Derek rubbed her back softly.

"And that would leave a very sleepy Miss Chloe." They all looked at the sleeping child on the couch.

"Okay, we're all here, now let's get down to business. Miss Walsh would like to leave her parents all her bank accounts. To pay off all the bills and debts. And if anything is left, please deposit it on Chloe's savings account. She also wanted to leave you this." He said and handed them an enveloped with her familiar scribbles. 'Mom and Dad' On the front of the envelope read.

"She asked for you to read it after this hearing was over." he added.

"To her siblings she leaves her apartment, her car. And whatever profit they make if they decide to sell any of the things. The apartment is fully furnished and the last payment on every bill was covered before Miss Audrey's passing." Jonathan read out of the will.

"Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd. This was the quickest decision Audrey made. When I asked her about the custody of Miss Chloe, she quickly mentioned your names. So, as stated on this will and testament, you are now the parents of Chloe Walsh. Miss Audrey wrote a note saying that if you wished to adopt her, which she highly encourages you two to do, then you're more than welcome to change her last name. You will also be in charge of her trust fund. And she will only have access to it once she turns twenty-one years." Jonathan said.

Addison gripped Derek's hand tightly on hers. She couldn't believe that Audrey had actually left her daughter to them. She felt so…unbelievable. She was now a mom. And she wasn't prepared for it. Derek had built her a house, yes, but it wasn't baby proof. She would worry about that later, but as she turned to look into Derek's eyes, she saw everything she was thinking reflected in his own.

"She left you this letter that she asked for you to read when this hearing is over." He said and handed them the envelope.

"If there's nothing anyone wishes to add then I here by declare this meeting over." Jonathan said.

After everyone exited the room, Derek had his daughter with him while Addison opened the envelope. They went to a quiet spot to read the letter together.

_Dear mom and Dad, _

_You two, aside from Chloe, are the best thing that happened in my life. I'm grateful that I had Michelle and Ethan raising me, but you two…you two made me believe that I could achieve anything I wanted. And I wanted things. I was supposed to start cooking school in the fall. But then I fell ill again and I couldn't. I promised Chloe a future. And if I can't give it to her, I want you guys to do so. She deserves the world. She deserves a mom like Addie, so caring, kind and loving but firm and strict at the same time. And she needs a dad like Derek. A guy who can teach her how to play sports and be part of the boys while Addie fights because Chloe is supposed to be a girl and not a boy. Everything will work out mom, so don't freak. You can always get her fabulous shoes. I'm sure she'll love them just as much as you do. _

_Take good care of my little rosebud. And the only thing I regret the most is…is that I couldn't fight hard enough to beat this damn cancer so I could see my child grow up. But I'm sure that she'll be immensely happy with both of you. Take her everywhere, teach her everything, and talk to her about me. I really don't want her to grow up without knowing that I did fight. That I did love her, that I will always will. Tell her mom. Tell her I fought, tell her it beat me, but that it beat me in an honourable way. I wasn't strong enough, but I gave the fight of my life so I could have a life with her. Daddy…daddy you be good to both of them. Or I'll come back and pull you by your feet. _

_I'm sorry I didn't fight hard enough. But thank you for fighting. It was worth it in the end. I'm going to tell you the truth, because now that I'm dead, you can't very well do anything about it…I knew I didn't have much fight in me. I gave my everything, but the reason why I asked you BOTH to fight was because I knew, from day one, that if anything happened to me, I was going to leave Chloe with you guys. And I wanted to leave her in a loving home. Not the crappy marriage that you two had. So we all won something from this. _

_Take her to the Space Needle. I know she'll love it there, just like I used to. Be good to each other, love each other more with each passing day. Teach her how to love and how to live. Make a decent woman out of my child. _

_Love you always and forever,_

_Audrey Walsh (Montgomery-Shepherd)_

_PS. There's another letter in this envelope that I want you guys to read to Chloe when you think she's ready to know about me. _

_It would be so nice if something made sense for a change._

_- Alice, Alice in Wonderland_

************************

What did you think?


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: These characters are property of Shonda Rhimes and ABC. In no way am I affiliated with them, nor do I make profit from the use of these characters other than a little fun. No copyright infringement intended.

I want to thank Zoe for betaing. Hon, you're the best. Thanks to my dearest Michelle, for pushing me to write and for always believing that my work isn't as crappy as I usually think it is. Thanks to everyone who took the time to read and review. You guys are awesome. To all the people who were lurking, I highly encourage you to come out into the day light and comment, not only me but other brilliant writters. Comments are always fun. This is the last instalment of this story. It's the epilogue and I tried to wrap it up as best I could. I hope everyone had as much fun reading as I did writting. And don't worry, there's plenty more where this came from.

And I'm updating because I'm procrastinating. Don't you just love finals season? Ugh! Shoot me now, it'll be less painful.

Ok, in this chapter, an unexpected visitor makes sort of an appearance, and there's a new addition to the Montgomery-Shepherd clan.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"ADDISON!" Derek yelled at the bottom of the stairs and Addison finally appeared at the top of them.

"Derek, I can't move so fast anymore. _Your_ son is kicking up a storm in there." Addison pointed to her stomach. "So if you yell at me one more time, I swear to God…" Addison stopped when she felt her little girl tugging on her skirt.

"Swearing to God isn't nice mommy." Six year old Chloe said, placing her hands on her hips; a gesture that was so Addison.

"I know sweetie, and I'm sorry. But in my defense, daddy wasn't being too nice to mommy." Addison said softly.

Chloe gasped and covered her mouth with both her little hands. Her daddy was _always_ nice to her mommy. She turned to him and he thought she looked adorable. He mouth wide open in a state of shock.

"Daddy, be nice to mommy. _Your_ son is kicking up a storm in there." She echoed her mother's words and while she said this, she pointed at where her brother was growing inside her mother.

The child had grown so beautifully. She had long jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. Anyone who didn't know that Chloe Michelle Montgomery-Shepherd was adopted, wouldn't even suspect it. She was so much her mother's daughter in character, but physically, she looked a lot like her father. She was sometimes as exasperatingly sarcastic as her mother, and other times she was as charming and heart melting as her father. She was bright and very perceptive and for a six year old, she knew a lot.

"I _am_ nice to mommy. We're just going to be late. Now hurry it up. Both of you." Derek said and smirked at his two girls.

"Daddy… mommy _is_ ready. I'm the one with the issues." Chloe said. She was a six year old with the vocabulary of a teenager.

"Issues?" Derek questioned looking at Addison. He had a raised eyebrow and a smirk playing on his face. Certainly she had taught her that word.

"I can't find the right shoes to go with my dress, daddy. Now give me five minutes and I'll be ready." Chloe said.

She talked like a grown up sometimes. She grabbed her mother's hand and led her back into her fairy world themed room. Making that room had been so much fun. The three of them enjoyed it so much, especially Chloe, who got to sleep with her parents while her room was under construction.

"Rosebud, I think the silver sandals would go perfect with the pink dress." Addison said.

"No mommy. I want to wear the black dress." Chloe protested.

Somehow she always felt the need to wear something dark when it was Audrey's birthday or the anniversary of her death. Today they were going to Church. The three of them weren't the most catholic people in the planet, but they were trying to give their daughter something bigger than themselves to hold on to when tragedy struck. Besides, today marked the fifth year anniversary of Audrey's death and Addison had suggested offering her a Mass.

"Alright, black dress and red shoes." Addison winked at her.

"We match mommy!" Chloe squealed

"We do. Now hurry up because your father will start yelling at _both_ of us if you don't move it." Addison smiled lovingly at her child. She felt like the happiest woman in the planet.

---

A few days later they were home. They had planned on seeing some movies when the doorbell rang. Derek was upstairs and Chloe was off somewhere, probably with her dad. Addison got up from the couch and went to the door. The Fed-Ex guy handed her a package and the thing to sign. The box was addressed to Chloe with a New York return address. She flipped the box and found that the senders were Michelle and Ethan Walsh. They had sent it hoping that it would be here in time for Chloe's seventh birthday.

Chloe skipped into the room with her stuffed bear in her arms. Her beloved daddy had gotten it from Build a Bear for her when she turned three. It was a brown, very soft, dressed like a doctor, bear. Called, of course, Doc. And Addison thought it was ironic. But if her daughter was happy, then nothing mattered.

"What do you have there, mommy?" She asked when she saw the box in Addison's hands.

"It's for you rosebud. Ethan and Michelle sent it to you." Addison smiled trading the bear for the box.

"Can I open it now or do I have to wait…" She tried to remember how far away her birthday was. Which was in a few days. "Three more days?" She figured. She flashed her mother with the same smile that Derek always did. The one that melted her heart and she could never say no to them even if she tried.

"You can open it now, sweetie." Addison smiled.

"Let's go sit in the couch, alright?" Addison offered and Chloe took her mom's hand.

When the box was ripped, Chloe, excitedly, pulled a tape from the box. She showed it to her mom and then went about to show her dad. A note fell from the box when Addison was about to throw it out.

_To my beloved Chloe Michelle. There are one to many things that were left unsaid._

_Love always, _

_Audrey_

Addison nearly fell when she read it. It was a note from Audrey. It was unbelievable actually.

"Derek." Addison called and in no time he was by her side.

"You alright? What's wrong?" He asked worried, seeing how pale she was.

"Is it baby time, mommy?" Chloe was next to her.

"I'm fine, and no rosebud, it's not baby time yet. I'm sorry." She said to Chloe.

She looked up at Derek and handed him the note. He went as pale as she was. Derek picked Chloe up and explained to her that the tape was from her mommy.

"You silly, why would mommy make me a tape if she's right here?" Chloe answered giggling.

Derek smiled and explained to her that while she was their little princess, she had been born from another mommy. Which she knew. She always had known about Audrey.

"Is this from my Audrey mommy?" She asked Derek in a small voice.

Addison swallowed the lump in her throat. "Let's go watch it, rosebud." Addison said softly.

"Daddy, can I sit with mommy?" Chloe looked at him with these pleading eyes that nearly broke his heart.

"Of course you can. I'll go pop the video in." Derek said.

Addison and Chloe sat together. Chloe safely tucked in her mother's always protective arms and Addison was tucked in her husband's always loving and comforting arms. Derek pressed play and the image of a 'healthy' Audrey came on. Everyone was silent. It had been six years since the Shepherd couple had seen Audrey's beautiful face and Chloe only had pictures to look at her because she couldn't remember her biological mom.

"Hey rosebud, you comfy in Addie's lap?" Audrey asked and Chloe nodded.

"Yeah, her lap was always so safe. You enjoy it now. And you be good with her. She's a good mommy, but she has a temper sometimes." Chloe giggled because it was the truth.

"But so does daddy. And he wasn't being nice to mommy the other day." Chloe said to the TV. Audrey smirked as if she had heard what her daughter was saying to her.

"I just wanted to make this video to tell you something. You have the best parents in the world. When I was born, Addie, she saved my life. She'll tell you all about it later or when you're a little older. And Derek…he's an amazing dad, Chloe. Ask him to teach you how to play catch. Even if you're a girly girl, which I'm assuming you are. Those two…they're great Chloe, and they love you more than anything in this world. Just like they once loved me." Audrey paused to breathe.

"I met Addie and Derek when I was seven. They gave me the books, the ones I used to read to you while you were just a baby and before you were born. I'm sure you know which ones I mean."

"Alice and Matilda!" Chloe squealed and danced gently in her mother's lap.

"Alice and Matilda, that's right. I have to go bug, but I'll always love you. Remember that Chloe Michelle, I always love you and you're the greatest joy I ever had in my life. I made a lot of mistakes, but you… you rosebud, were the only thing I ever did right. I love you so, so much. Be good to Addie and Derek. Make sure to always remind them why they love each other. I wish I could see how beautiful you are. But you're Addie and Derek's joy now. I love you always and forever. Bye." The screen went black and everyone was in tears.

"Mommy… Can I have a picture of Audrey in my room please?" Chloe was the first to speak once she had calmed down.

"Of course you can." Addison said.

----

Two months later, found a very excited seven year old Chloe, a very panicked Derek, and an in labor Addison in Seattle Grace Hospital. Things had changed, but not that much. Preston was Chief, because Addison swore to Derek that if he dared do to her what Richard had done to Adele, he wasn't going to be able to have sex…ever, because she was going to castrate him. Cristina was dating Owen, Izzie was with Alex, Mark was with Lexi and oddly enough, Meredith had found love with none other than George. Oh well, you can't choose who you fall in love with, right?

"Congratulations Addison, you have a very healthy baby boy." Said Alex. So much for complaining about the gynie squad.

"Is he alright? Please tell me he's alright." Addison begged him as he cleaned her son.

"He's perfect. Five pounds, five ounces and twenty-one inches of perfection here Addison. Ten fingers, ten toes, and very healthy lungs as you can hear for yourself." Alex teased.

"Screams just like her mother." Derek said and laughed.

Alex came over and placed the now calm baby in his mother's arms. Addie couldn't peal her eyes off of him. He _was_ perfect. She could spend the rest of forever looking at her and Derek's baby.

"What's his name?" Alex asked.

"Christopher Dmitri Montgomery-Shepherd." Addison stated.

"It's perfect." Derek said and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you. For him." Derek whispered.

"Well, I didn't do it all." Addison giggled and returned her gaze to her redhead son.

"He's going to be a little fire cracker." Alex stated looking at the three of them.

"Where's Chloe?" Addison suddenly asked.

"Izzie has her. She said something about whipping Bailey's butt in Scrabble." Alex smirked.

"Could you ask Izzie to bring her in? I want her to meet her brother." Addison asked.

Alex nodded and left them to find Izzie and Chloe.

"He's perfect, Addie." Derek whispered into her ear while he nuzzled her.

"He is. He'll be such a heartbreaker before kindergarten." Addison agreed with a grin against her lips.

"We're going to have to buy a gun to keep the boys away from Chloe and the girls away from Christopher." Derek said laughing.

"I'm so happy." Addison whispered.

"Me too." Derek responded.

Meanwhile, Alex had found Izzie.

"Hey mini she-Shepherd, She-Shepherd senior wants you to meet your brother." Alex said looking at Chloe.

"First of all, my name is Chloe Michelle Montgomery-Shepherd. Not mini She-Shepherd. And my mommy has a name too. Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd. So, speak right or don't speak at all." She said and turned back to the board game.

"Ouch. So much Addison right there." Izzie laughed.

"Yea, she's rubbing off on the kid." He said to Izzie and Chloe shot him a glare when he called her kid.

"Alright. Chloe, Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd is asking for you. She wants you to meet your brother. Which I'm not telling you his name because I'm sure your parents want to tell you themselves." Alex said.

Chloe kissed Izzie and Bailey and then climbed off the chair. She took Alex's hand and went up to see her mother, father and her brand new baby brother.

"Chloe, this is your brother. Christopher Dmitri Montgomery-Shepherd." Derek said scooping her up in his arms.

"That's a funny name, daddy." She giggled in her daddy's arms.

"Well, Christopher is my middle name, so he's named after me. And Dmitri belonged to your mommy Audrey's dad." Derek explained.

"He's grandpa Ethan, daddy. He's name isn't Dmitri." Chloe stated.

"Grandpa Ethan's full name is Ethan Dmitri. It's a way of keeping them with us." Derek said softly.

"Oh…Can I hold him mommy?" Chloe asked hopeful.

"You have to sit against me." Addison conceded.

Chloe was set on the floor so that Derek could take Chris while Addie sat up with a little pain. Chloe climbed up and sat between her mother's legs and rested her back to her chest gently upon her mother's request. Derek placed Christopher in Chloe's arms. Addie had scooted a little so Derek sat on the bed with his family.

"Support his head, rosebud." Derek said and showed her how.

Alex came in. He smiled at the picture before him.

"Don't move. I'll be right back." He left and returned a few minutes later with a Polaroid camera.

"Smile." He said and snapped the picture.

The picture sat in their living room. It was a simple, unprofessional family photo, but it was the most beautiful picture of the four of them. Derek had his arm around his tired wife. Addie's head was rested against Derek's. Her arm was on Chloe who was smiling brightly while holding her new baby brother.

*************************

The End!

What did you think? Did the end meet your expectations?


End file.
